1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device and a method for aligning concrete forms. More particularly this invention relates to a device and a method which is used in conjunction with hollow, shaped concrete forms. An example of this type of hollow form is the Sonotube® concrete form (Sonoco Products Company, Hartsville, S.C.). These forms are used to form columns for structural support, in order to align, square and properly site such forms to produce optimally supported structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Current practice in the field of aligning columnar concrete forms used for structural support, and other purposes, involves a trial and error process. Much of the trial and error is caused by a lack of square edges for placing guide strings at the extreme corners of decks and other concrete support projects. Other uncertainty is caused by a lack of visibility to the centering of wood columns over the center of concrete cylinders and columns such as those produced with Sonotube forms and other similar technologies. Today's current practice includes inaccurate trial and error with respect to 1) setting the Sonotube forms for the proper elevation of the Sonotube forms, 2) setting the Sonotube forms for the correct location, and 3) setting the Sonotube forms for the correct plumb level. Also, current practice often dictates the use of batter boards or edge forms. Current practice has a need for batter boards or wooden edge forms which are placed outside of the project dimensions and used as inaccurate reference points for measuring the placement location of Sonotube forms along the edges of a project area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,645—J-Bolt Form (Raby) describes an improved device for supporting and aligning anchor bolts within a light pole foundation mold. An outer ring having a downwardly projecting, circumferential lip which fits atop a Sonotube foundation mold.